


【Destiel】陨落日／Fallen Day

by Castiel1109



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DCD无差, M/M, 第一人称
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel1109/pseuds/Castiel1109
Summary: “总有一天，我会在另一个世界的日出里对你歌唱：我曾在大地之光，在人类之爱中见过你。”





	【Destiel】陨落日／Fallen Day

**Author's Note:**

> #私设炼狱陨落注意  
> #只是玩语c的写戏存档  
> #其实很想扩写成长篇

这个故事将追溯到创世之初，新造物的海洋将亿万光阴前生者的祈祷声冲刷去天堂边际。它回荡在海螺里，重复着一遍又一遍的祷告；它固执依附于有缘人的长袍一角，请求他且听其一言；它在风中消蚀破碎，奢念最后一丝哭泣传入神的耳朵。

上帝聆听到它微弱的呼唤，全知全能的父神将海螺碎片交予我手中，我看见乳白色残片上粘连着带血的羽毛，如同来自被肆意折磨的孤鸟。

神说，Castiel, 你要倾听它的祷言。  
神说，Castiel, 你要完成它的祈求。  
神说，Castiel, 你要视它为你荣光的一半。 

附着于血羽的残念向我吟唱起晦涩难懂的字眼，它愿我去寻找上帝所创的未生者，它愿我守护于其左右，它的唱调绝望又饱含希望，随后再无声息。  
星期四的天使因无踪可循的请求而陷入迷惘，无主之声所予线索过于隐晦，哪怕一个伯度*过去也恐不得解答。

直到拥有受诅咒姓氏的兄弟降生于世，天使的敏锐直觉前来告知，践约之时已至。

 

Dean Winchester永远不会知道他曾早先感受过我的气息，当他尚为幼子，当Sam尚处襁褓中。分出一丝神识化为分身并非难事，神的使者现身于三口之家暂住城市，隐匿于秋千后，杈丫上，窗台边，密切注视不羁男孩儿的举动，离去后复又在下次迁居时归来。  
我轻摇过Sam的摇篮，婴孩玩物于我眼中只是众多分子粗劣构成的怪状物体，随意摆弄却总能引得他阵阵发笑；我翻动过Dean那些偷摸阅览的书籍，人类女性不知何故袒露她们胴体引起我的不解，皱眉放回又因位置移动令长子困扰不已。我摆弄过Jonh置于车后的猎枪，秽物肮脏血液飞溅其上复又被擦拭干净也无法阻碍我嗅到血腥气息，危险器具位置变动为无辜兄弟招致莫名责骂。甚至他们数学留堂笔记的草稿上都匆匆划过我的笔迹。  
十几年如一日的守护足以激起天使对人类感情的好奇，那与兄弟姐妹间的爱不同，又与神爱世人的爱不同，它更为炽烈，仿若永恒之火在我瞳中燃烧，连带肉体都备受煎熬。我的父神无意解答我的困惑，我的兄弟姐妹无法理解我的痛苦。

直到后来我找到答案，那是钻心剜骨的极刑，那是渗透骨髓的极乐。  
那是人类之爱。

 

时间洪流奔腾不止，它流经地狱敞开的硕大漆黑门扉，而我紧随其后终显身于猎魔人眼前。Dean Winchester笼罩在我天使羽翼巨大暗影之下，他灰绿眼眸中倒映出我所占皮囊的模样，瞳孔因黑暗放大又因惊惧紧紧凝缩，仿佛一遍一遍倒放着陌生来者手持利刃划破恶魔躯体影像。猎人身体紧绷警觉且充满提防，于他我是初见。我是他所不知隐于暗处的成长见证人。  
之后经历种种只不过加深羁绊，我背弃守约初衷所作所为完全遵循自身意志。而即便天使也非全能，治愈肉体伤痛轻而易举，却对抚平心灵与精神创伤束手无策。我能拼尽全力拯救Dean于层层地狱，却无法助他从自我折磨的精神束缚中逃脱。我同样因不通人情世故一步行差踏错而犯下滔天罪行，放还父神失败造物祸乱人间。承下Sam混乱幻觉实属逃避，打破幻像五彩斑斓琉璃镜后礼拜四的天使幡然醒悟，并一心求罚。

浸泡钟摆的流水在炼狱万丈深渊前止步，我甘愿被斩断翅膀葬身渊底承受无尽责罚，哪怕对一心救我者有愧。Dean眼中不满不解愤怒火焰熊熊燃烧，又裹挟不灭希望如同迷雾里盏盏明灯。同样颠沛流离狼狈不堪，他执凶恶武器披荆斩棘向光明跋涉，而我背负罪恶疑云举步维艰。

最终银色光晕带他重返人间，守护天使挣脱被守护者温暖手掌，独自困顿在仅有黑白两色的世界。逃生之门是我所见最后一缕大地之光，他将我所爱之人身形轮廓深深烙印在视网膜上，直至永生难忘。拖拽皮囊彷徨游荡在炼狱苦海边缘，尖利石子与海螺贝类碎片划破足底鲜血逶迤，浑浊海水映出天使混乱不堪肮脏形容，我终想起一切的初衷————仅仅是为了完成来自未名者的请求。

目光下移至嶙峋乱石滩，成堆散落破败海螺引起注意。  
仿佛凌霄一箭，真相穿过万年雾霭降临至我眼前。

羽毛剥离翅膀是痛苦非常之事，洁白长羽根部粘连皮肉骨血好似树木连根拔起，轻微动作都牵动错综复杂根际拉扯席卷全身剧痛。我承受肉体苦楚，双手鲜血淋漓拉扯下三根羽毛，我赐予它们荣光，我将绝望又充满希望的吟唱施咒依附其上。

 

第一根羽毛，我嘱托尚未经历一切的我前去寻找Winchester, 他们是父神所创的未生者，我要星期四的天使前去守护他们。  
第二根羽毛，我祈求来自父神的原谅，为我莽撞，为我傲慢，为我身不由己的堕落。  
第三根羽毛，我在失去色彩的世界对拥有灰绿眼眸的猎人歌唱，我曾见过你，在大地之光，在人类之爱，我们终要重逢。

朝阳光辉披撒在我肩上于血泊中照耀出吊诡光芒，带有天使请愿羽毛躲藏海螺为浪花卷走，那是我眼中最后影像。

 

星期四的夜晚星空将黯然无光，号角为逝去之人而吹响，流星因不归之人而陨落**。

这是一切的结束。  
也是一切的开始。

**Author's Note:**

> *伯度：《天神右翼》设定天堂时间单位，一伯度=一百亿年  
> **《晓之车》歌词


End file.
